jack el destripador
by hono-chan
Summary: por las personas que amamos ,todo es valido ,no importa a donde nos lleve


Mi primer fic gore,espero lo disfruten ,basado en la historia de jack el destripador

-madre, quiero jugar con phillip, puedo ir-pregunto el joven de ojos azulinos a su madre por enésima vez en la mañana, la mujer, ya con algo de migraña asintió, pero sin abandonar su preocupación añadió

-no demores mucho edgar,y donde esta Philip por cierto-menciono preocupada su joven madre a lo que el joven simplemente se sonrió y agrego con felicidad

-bajo el naranjo madre, no te preocupes, todo estará muy bien….lo prometo-el niño volvió a sonreírle con todos los dientes dándole un poco de tranquilidad a su madre y se fue camino al naranjo donde otro niño ,como el en la normal extensión de la palabra ,apartando quizás ,sus enormes ojeras amoratadas y casi fantasmales contrastando con su muy pálido tono de piel casi del color de una hoja de papel ,sus labios ,resecos ,casi sangrantes ,que mostraban una sonrisa con sus dientes aun infantiles pese a la falta de algunos que lo hacía lucir algunos años mayor ,pero ignorando su estado de desnutrición casi mortal y su andrajoso cabello totalmente hirsuto ,era un niño igual a Edgar valtinias.

-hoy has tardado un poco más de lo normal….-menciono el pequeño Philip viendo a su amigo sonriendo como siempre

-lo sé, pero he traído lo necesario, hoy jugaremos con tu padre como te lo prometí Philip –ambos infantes se sonrieron con complicidad, el pequeño Philip había estado jugando con Edgar hacia ya unos meses , y sin embargo el pequeño valtinias seguía jugando todo de memoria y sin fallar ni una vez, con una precisión que cualquier ser humano normal hubiera considerado sobrehumana y casi podrían decir, demencial, orgullosamente el pequeño valtinias saco del bolsillo uno de los cuchillos más grandes que pudieron entrar en los profundos saquillos de su abrigo ,el mismo cuchillo que había pasado toda la noche afilando contra una roca en el estanque y otro ,algo más pequeño pero no por ello menos afilado que le entrego con orgullo a philip-sera muy divertido….lo prometo

-está bien…después de todo, esta será la última vez que jugaremos a esto -menciono viendo con algo de melancolía a su compañero de juegos –después de esta ocacion,no volveremos a jugar al anatomista, está bien-el niño valtinias volvió a sonreírle y asintió con inocencia, eso era para esos dos niños ,aun en la más tierna edad aquello, un juego, un simple pasatiempo, un quehacer de vez en cuando ,pero por supuesto, cada víctima con su razón previamente analizada por los infantes con una seriedad y frigidez digna de un verdadero asesino en serie y no de un simple juego de anatomistas ,o como lo había llamado "cariñosamente"( según los niños) toda Inglaterra "Jack el destripador"

-aun, recuerdas la primera vez que jugamos-menciono el niño de ojos azulinos mirando al cielo mientras manipulaba ansiosamente el cuchillo en sus infantiles manos ,su compañero tembló ligeramente, habeses le daba miedo cuando Edgar se comportaba de esa manera ,fingió haberlo olvidado solo para dejar el tema y negó con la cabeza con calma para no hacer sospechar a su amigo ,la verdad ,esa fue una experiencia que por más que quisiera ,no podría olvidar jamás y para su suerte, era algo que ambos querían recordar

_No fue necesario ser sigilosos, solo no hablar más de lo necesario, tampoco hiso falta instrumentos caros y bien desinfectados, solo un par de cuchillos tomados de alguna cocina ,realmente no importaba cual ,después de todo ,los grandes médicos ,no eran sino dos inocentes niños , y el sujeto de operaciones ,simplemente una prostituta cualquiera de las miles que había dormidas en sus maltrechas camas en las callejuelas de Londres ,pero en este caso ,no podía ser cualquiera el primer sujeto de estudios para aquellos dos niños ,tenía que ser ella, por una razón ,que solo ellos dos ,y quizá algunos terceros conocían ,no demasiado importante en términos generales, pero la razón perfecta para hacer a aquella mujer de cabellera rojiza su primera víctima ,con avidez, el pequeño Philip ilustro a su compañero haciendo un parejo corte en el cuello de la mujer ,que despertó enseguida, el chico de cabellos castaños la miro sínico ,y corto de un solo tajo las cuerdas vocales de la chica sin ninguna clase de piedad ,su víctima trato de gritar inútilmente ,y debido al corte se desangraba ,haciendo de su muerte un eterno silencio solo interrumpido por las cigarras, sin perder tiempo ,y sin indicación de su cómplice ,el niño de ojos azules abrió el vientre de la muchacha y observo con curiosidad cada uno de los órganos de aquel cuerpo ,sonrió victorioso,corto,uno tras otro, cada vena y cada arteria iba derramando liquido rojizo sobre los niños como una fuente que poco a poco fue mermando, sus órganos ,ya casi necrotisados eran cortados con maestría por el niño valtinias ,y acomodados y reacomodados como si fuera un simple rompe cabezas ,ambos chicos solo sonreían y reían de vez en cuando provocando el inocente eco de risas infantiles y casi fantasmales en todo aquel lugar ,finalmente, el chico de cabellos castaños saco un carrete y una aguja y el peli celeste reacomodando los órganos en una forma que le pareció más apropiada (dejándolos estrujándose unos con otros y un gran espacio donde debía estar su corazón (el cual le echo a un simple perro callejero)) y Philip remato la tarea cerrando el cadáver dejándolo casi igual a el sujeto inicial, a excepción ,que para alegría de los dos niños ,habían cosido sus labios para hacerla sonreír de forma maniática y ahora su maniaca marioneta de carne nadaba en su propia sangre ,y abandonaron el lugar ,sin ser vistos ni oídos, con solo la evidencia de la mujer muerta ,y el recuerdo de dos rizas infantiles y fantasmales que inundaba el cuarto_

_-_es una lástima, me gustaba el juego del anatomista, pero es una promesa, tu padre será el último sujeto de nuestros estudios amigo…-el peli castaño asintió, si bien ,los anteriores juegos habían sido entretenidos ,eran solo un preludio, una práctica para el "juego "final, como aquellas mujeres de parís para grenouilli simplemente el complemento de la esencia de Laura* ,para mateo colon ,aquellos cuerpos que devisero antes, no eran sino practica, todo por mona Sofía *,esas viles prostitutas ,eran solo un lastre, una práctica de una labor más importante para aquellos niños, almenos para phillip,para edgar,era una ocasión especial, la ultima vez para jugar su juego favorito, y pensaba hacer todo para que fuese digno de la ocasión ,al fin ,habían llegado, ambos sintieron un vacio en el estomago que parecía carcomer la voluntad de ambos niños, pero sin hacerse el mas mínimo dilema Edgar volvió a sonreír y a juguetear con el cuchillo entre sus dedos ,el niño más bajo abrió la puerta tratando de hacer silencio ,y allí ,encontró a su ebrio padre tirado ,revuelto como el inmundo borracho que era ,y observo ,con rabia y remordimiento por la tardanza, a su pequeña hermana, de nuevo golpeada en un pequeño rincón del maltrecho refugio ,crispo los nudillos, y conteniendo el pánico dibujo una mueca ,que pudiera decirse era una sonrisa ,solo para tratar, solo tratar, de darse un poco de confianza ,su pequeña hermana ,raquítica, golpeada y en varias ocasiones humillada le dirigió una mirada de sus profundos ojos achocolatados y solo susurro-hola hermano….-el niño se dio cuenta, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ,Elizabeth estaba consiente después de las despiadadas golpizas de su padre ,señalándole con sus manos a Edgar que esperara se dirigió a la niña de cabellos castaños y la abrazo fuertemente

-eli, edgar y yo vamos a jugar un momento, se buena niña, toma una de tus muñecas y sal a jugar con Paulette , está bien….- la niña solo asintió y tomo uno de los humanoides de trapo ,se dirigió a la salida en total silencio tras besar inocentemente la mejilla de su hermano, Philip sintió alivio, pero tenían que ser prontos en su labor, a pesar de la lejanía de la casa de Paulette, sentía que ,no había tiempo suficiente en el mundo para hacer pagar a esa bestia por atreverse a levantar su mano contra su querida Elizabeth, una vez vio a la niña lo suficiente mente lejos miro a su amigo, apenas lidiando con las ansias de destazar ese último sujeto, con un leve movimiento de cabeza de dio a Edgar el permiso de proseguir ,el muchacho se dirigió por costumbre a la garganta, pero ,esta vez Philip lo detuvo lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación ,el niño comprendió enseguida, que Philip quería los honores en esa ocasión ,y sin basilar le dio paso ,contrario a lo acostumbrado, el niño clavo el cuchillo con rapidez en los gruesos muslos de su padre desgarrando sin piedad los tendones ,el hombre despertó enseguida ,y al ver a su hijo, escuálido y tembloroso ,sonrió con sus dientes podridos

-que te has creído pequeño bastardo, no tienes el valor de matarme, eres una basura ,un simple cobarde inútil e insensato-se rio cínicamente causando ,esta vez ,no temor, sino un impulso de valentía en su hijo ,el niño le sonrió con prepotencia, cuando ,pese al dolor ,trato de moverse, cosa que no logro, su brillante hijo, no en vano ,había pasado días enteros devorando libros de anatomía ,lo había imobilisado,una chispa de orgullo se distinguió en la mirada del niño ,esta vez ,no quería guardar silencio ,con su voz,amarga,pero aun infantil.

-edgar,y puedes proceder, nos hemos retrasado y ya es tiempo –su padre lo miro con desprecio antes de casi aullar de dolor

-eres un inútil bastardo,no puedes matarme tu solo, te falta valor ,y te falta hombría-sin poder aguantar mas la rabia ,clavo el cuchillo en el vientre de su padre haciendo la abertura de siempre ,más profunda desgarrando varios órganos de su progenitor

-voy a dejarte una cosa clara, no soy un inútil bastardo, soy hijo de un bastardo que es un completo inútil –sin piedad comenzó a cortar cada una de las tripas y a mostrarlas con orgullo a su amigo y a su moribundo padre que no paraba de proferir maldiciones ,ya arto , y mandando una mirada inconforme a su amigo ,Edgar dejo en claro que quería callar a ese hombre de una vez ,Philip solo asintió ,el peli azulino acerco su cuchillo y de un tajo corto la garganta de aquel hombre nauseabundo ,poco a poco comenzó a hacer cortes parejos y hondos en el rostro de ese sujeto hasta dejarlo irreconocible ,sin piedad piso su cabeza y lo vio con orgullo ,entre ambos ,poco a poco, con sus manos infantiles,cortaban,desgarraban,desentrañaban y rompían cada parte del cuerpo del sujeto sin piedad y con orgullo ,cada tripa salió volando por todo el lugar dejando las paredes manchadas de sangre y con un pútrido aroma ,en esta ocasión ,ni siquiera se preocuparon en rearmar el cuerpo ,y dejaron entrar a un par de perros callejeros ,que no se acercaron al cadáver .

-ni los perros quieren a esa basura….-no lo pensaron demasiado, sacaron a esa mole de tripas y sangre atrás de la casona de latas y la incendiaron ayudados de los desperdicios de madera ,el olor era putrefacto, pero no se alejaron hasta ver totalmente calcinado aquel cadáver ,sonrieron con orgullo, se limpiaron toda la sangre con algo de agua de un riachuelo ,poco tiempo después ,la pequeña Elizabeth llego a la casa sonriéndole a su hermano y a Edgar ,escruto curiosamente toda la casa y abrió levemente la boca

-y papa hermano….-de nuevo Philip la abrazo tiernamente y se esforzó en mantener inocente a su pobre hermana

-se fue, tranquila, yo voy a cuidar de ti, ya no va a hacerte daño Elí…

-hermanito, puedo jugar con ustedes-con el corazón oprimido el muchacho negó con la cabeza

-no por ahora Elizabeth

-vámonos eli,ahora vivirás en mi casa, está bien…

La niña se convenció sola ,que el olor a cadáver era de basura simplemente,que la sangre simple suciedad ,que los cuchillos, la mirada aterrada de su hermano ,eran simplemente ,parte de un juego y camino rumbo a la casa valtinias

Ok,acabe,este es mi primer fic gore,me aterro de mi misma ,doy muxisimo miedito cuando quiero hehe,se lo dedico a pazita Fumihiko,que es Elizabeth y a pau chan espitia que es paulette ,bye bye ,nos veremos en mi próximo fic

*el perfume patrik zuzkind

*el anatomista federiko andhazi

El amor y los celos ,son hermanos gemelos


End file.
